And How Does That Make You Feel? - An Asgardian Family Reunion
by Gandalfia
Summary: A psychiatrist interviews the royal family of Asgard (Thor, Loki, Odin, and Frigga). A humorous interview just for ya'll! :)


And How Does That Make

You Feel?

An Asgardian Family Reunion

**(Loki)**

_What is it like to be the __**least **__favorite child of the family?_

**Loki: **My father never really knew me and I never really knew my father. In a matter of fact, I killed him.

_I meant the Asgardian family._

**Loki: **[Eyes tear up] they are not my family.

_You're right, you're right._

**Loki: **I am always right. I'm a god!

_And How Does That Make You Feel?_

**Loki: **[Glares]

**(Thor)**

_Would you consider yourself a king, Thor?_

**Thor: **I would rather not be a king, but yes, I do.

_[Smiles] What is it like to be Midgard's favorite character?_

**Thor: **Am I?

_Yes… Of course, you're a super hero._

**Thor: **I am flattered, but I don't think I am Midgard's favorite.

_You're right. You're the second favorite._

**Thor: **Then who is the first?

_Your brother._

**Thor: **[clenches jaw] Loki?

_Yeah._

**Thor: **_My _brother that isn't even _my _brother is Midgard's favorite?

_And How Does That Make You Feel?_

**Thor: **[Holds breath] …Honorable…

_[Sighs] Wow you've been spending a lot of time with Captain America._

**(Odin)**

**Odin: **Loki cannot be Midgards favorite! It has to be Thor! This is impossible!

_With all due respect, King Odin, Thor should be the favorite. _

**Odin: **Finally! Someone actually agrees with me! I swear! Those who think of Loki as awesome should be painfully punished!

_[Whimpers]_

**Odin: **Why are you whimpering? Why are you looking at me so scared? Why?

**(Frigga)**

**Frigga: **[Smiles] it doesn't matter who is the favorite. I love my sons equally.

_[Smiles] I would have to agree with you on that one._

**Frigga: **But… To be honest, don't tell Loki this, but I love Thor just a bit more then Loki.

_[Smile fades] …Good… to know…_

**Frigga: **[Nods]

**(Loki) **

**Loki: **THAT WITCH! My mother told me she loved Thor and I equally the same!

_Look, Loki! I must have heard her wrong. She clearly acts like she loves you two equally the same._

**Loki: **Acts? _**Acts?! **_Well it's obvious she _**acts.**_

_I know, right?_

**Loki: **I should have her killed.

_I am totally up for it._

**Loki: **She doesn't deserve to live. I will not let her lie anymore!

_Oh. Yeah. She's definitely a liar!_

**Loki: **[Looks at psychiatrist] you heard this.

_Please let me be your side-kick._

**Loki: **I should kill you first.

_[Eyes widen with fear] _

**(Thor)**

_[Whispers] Your brother wants to kill me…_

**Thor: **He wants to kill everybody.

_Uh…Everybody…? _

**Thor: **[Nods] Everybody.

_[Gulps]_

**(Odin)**

_When is your next heart attack due?_

**Odin: **What do you mean "heart attack?"

_You know a heart attack. Oh, sorry. You're Odin. Odin doesn't have heart attacks. Odin has Odinsleep. So, when is your next Odinsleep due? _

**Odin: **Exactly three minutes from now.

**(Frigga)**

**Frigga: **What happened to my husband? One of your employees told me something has happened. What has happened?

_He's asleep._

**Frigga: **Asleep, at this hour? He shouldn't be… Unless… [Eyes widen] He's having an Odinsleep! Oh dear!

_[Mumbles] Duh!_

**Frigga: **What was that?

_Nothing!_

**(Loki)**

**Loki: **[Smiles mischievously] [laughs mischievously]

_[Copies Loki]_

**Loki: **Odin… Finally… [Chuckles mischievously]

_[Chuckles mischievously] Finally…_

**Loki: **Finally…

_Finally…_

**Loki: **He's finally dead.

_Oh, I wish._

**Loki: **Pardon me?

_He's in the middle of Odinsleep at the moment. He's a peaceful Odinsleeper._

**Loki:** He's the only Odinsleeper.

**(Thor)**

**Thor: **[Is now sitting in the Psychiatrist chair] Does Loki still want to kill you?

_[Is now in the patent's chair] Nope. [Sighs]_

**Thor: **And How Does That Make You Feel?

_[Holds breath] …Honorable…_

**(Odin)**

**Odin: **[Snores]

_[Tugs beard] [Whispers] So it is real._

**(Frigga)**

**Frigga: **[Is now trying to visit her sleeping husband] Do you Mortals realize if Odin does not wake up in his bed he will curse Midgard? You need to let me through!

_Loki is busy trying to kill him at the moment. Would you like to leave him a message?_

**Frigga: **No! I want to see my husband!

_I thought you wanted to bring him back to his bed in Asgard so he doesn't curse Midgard._

**Frigga: **I've never fancied you mortals! [Sneers]

_[Sneers]_

**(Loki)**

**Loki:** Can I go home, now?

_Uh… You mean your prison cell in Asgard?_

**Loki: **Yes.

_Do you realize how awkward this sounds? Nobody wants to go back to prison._

**Loki: **[Yawns] it has a comfy bed. And I'm tired. It's past my curfew.

_You-You have a curfew?_

**Loki: **Well, yes.

_But… you're Loki!_

**Loki: **And your point-being?

_Loki is evil! Loki should like the night! Loki should be nocturnal! _

**Loki: **So you're saying I should sleep during the day?

_Yes._

**Loki: **Then you wouldn't see me and I wouldn't be as awesome as you mortals claim I am.

_That's a good point._

**Loki:** [Yawns] [Gets up from seat] Good night, mortal. I shall kill you and conquer your realm in the morning.

_[Yawns] Good night. [Falls asleep in chair] _


End file.
